gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO DC Universe: The Video Game
LEGO DC Universe: The Video Game is an upcoming action/adventure game featuring almost all of the heroes and villains of the DC Universe in LEGO form! Explore a huge open world, rescue citizens, and battle the threat of Lex Luthor and his Secret Society of Super-Villains. Plot Lex Luthor and the Secret Society of Super-Villains (Including himself, Bizarro, the Joker, Catwoman, Circe, Cheetah II, Gorilla Grodd, Captain Cold, Sinestro, Solomon Grundy, Deathstroke, Icicle I, Per Degaton, Professor Ivo, Doctor Light, the Fatal Five, Felix Faust, Ocean Master, Black Manta, Black Adam, Doctor Sivana, Count Vertigo, and Deadshot) launch attacks on Arkham Asylum, Belle Reve, and Stryker's Island. Dozens of villains are released by the Society, which has split up into twelve teams. Each team has been sent to gather a piece of Apokaliptian technology, but the villains have their own schemes. Batman recruits almost all the heroes of the DC Universe into the Justice League temporarily to stop this threat. Game-play LEGO DC Universe: The Video Game takes place in an open world environment. The main hub is the Justice League Watchtower. From there, you can teleport to Gotham City, Central City, Metropolis, Themyscira, New York City, the 31st Century, or Space. The game features a two-player co-op mode with split screen. In any of the open world areas, there are villains to capture, citizens to save, bonus missions to complete, and characters to unlock. These areas also contain story missions, which are the main levels of the game. Story missions require you to battle enemies and bosses, solve puzzles, and build objects. Each character has unique abilities that can be used to finish the mission and collect mini kits. There are ten mini kits in each level. Most mini kits can only be collected in free play mode, which allows you to switch between any unlocked characters. Like previous LEGO games, studs are your currency. Collecting a certain amount of studs in a level will fill up your True Hero meter and reward you with a gold brick. Finishing the level and getting all the mini kits will also reward you with gold bricks. Gold bricks are used to build portals to bonus missions. There is also a red brick in every level. Red bricks unlock extras to buy, like score multipliers and extra hearts. Missions Chapter One: The Secret Society The Secret Society of Super-Villains has broken all of the villains out of prison. The Justice League needs to try to recapture as many villains as possible before it's too late. Mission One: Siege of Starro The League is battling Starro. Rescue the citizens from his control and send that starfish packing! True Hero: 10,000 Playable Characters: Superman, Green Lantern II, Aquaman. Enemies: Starro Citizens, Starro Spores. Boss: Starro Minikit: Starro Red Brick: Score x2 Characters Unlocked: Superman, Green Lantern II, Aquaman. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Starro Citizen, Mini Starro. Mission Two: Stryker's Showdown There's a massive breakout at Stryker's Island. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkman have gone to deal with the threat. True Hero: 15,000 Playable Characters: Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman. Enemies: Convicts, Lexbots. Boss: Prankster Minikit: Stryker's Island Red Brick: Starro Face Characters Unlocked: Wonder Woman, Hawkman. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Convict, Prankster. Mission Three: Asylum Attack The inmates of Arkham Asylum have taken over and are escaping. Batman has called in Green Lantern II and the Flash to help. True Hero: 20,000 Playable Characters: Batman, Green Lantern II, The Flash. Enemies: Asylum Inmates, Convicts, Skeletons. Boss: Clayface Minikit: Arkham Asylum Red Brick: Fear Gas Characters Unlocked: Batman, The Flash. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Asylum Inmate, Clayface. Mission Four: Battle at Belle Reve Amanda Waller won't be happy. The rest of the League has been dispatched to try and stop the villains of Belle Reve from escaping. True Hero: 25,000 Playable Characters: Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Black Canary. Enemies: Convicts Boss: Tattooed Man Minikit: Belle Reve Red Brick: No Capes Characters Unlocked: Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Black Canary. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Tattooed Man, Prison Guard, Amanda Waller. Mission Five: Up, Up, and Away Lex Luthor is escaping in his Hovership. Superman and Wonder Woman will try to make sure he doesn't get away. True Hero: 30,000 Playable Characters: Superman, Wonder Woman. Enemies: Lexcorp Hovercrafts Boss: Lex Luthor's Hovership Minikit: Lex Luthor's Hovership Red Brick: Tiny Vehicles Vehicles Unlocked for Purchase: Lexcorp Hovercraft Mission Six: Calling All Heroes This is too big of a threat for even the Justice League. Time to call some backup. True Hero: 30,000 Playable Characters: Batman, Martian Manhunter. Minikit: Justice League Watchtower Red Brick: Too Many Heroes Chapter Two: Death's Stroke Deathstroke and Doctor Light plan to use their piece of Apokaliptian technology to power a bomb that will vaporize Titans Tower, along with the rest of New York City! Teen Titans, go! Mission One: The Queen Bee's HIVE Doctor Light is stealing technology from the HIVE to build his bomb. Try not to get stung. True Hero: 10,000 Playable Characters: Cyborg, Miss Martian. Enemies: HIVE Soldier, HIVE Drone. Bosses: Private HIVE, Queen Bee. Minikit: HIVE Headquarters Red Brick: Red Brick Detector Characters Unlocked: Cyborg, Miss Martian. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: HIVE Soldier, HIVE Drone, Private HIVE, Queen Bee. Mission Two: Terra Firma Terra and Cinderblock are creating a distraction at a construction site. Save the citizens, then get back to chasing Doctor Light. True Hero: 15,000 Playable Characters: Cyborg, Wonder Girl. Enemies: Earth Goons, Deathstroke Mercenaries. Bosses: Cinderblock, Terra. Minikit: Construction Site Red Brick: Carrot Guns Characters Unlocked: Wonder Girl Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Earth Goon, Cinderblock, Terra. Mission Three: Terror of Trigon Doctor Light has gone to the dimension of Azarath to get the piece of Apokaliptian technology. Looks like you'll need Raven's help on this mission. True Hero: 20,000 Playable Characters: Cyborg, Wonder Girl, Raven. Enemies: Skeletons, Demons, Trigon Followers. Bosses: Brother Blood, Trigon. Minikit: Trigon Red Brick: Demon Sky Characters Unlocked: Raven Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Demon, Trigon Follower, Brother Blood, Mini Trigon. Mission Four: Fury of the Fearsome Five Looks like the doctor has assembled his old team of Mammoth, Jinx, Psimon, and Gizmo. It's time to break up this reunion. True Hero: 25,000 Playable Characters: Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy. Enemies: Deathstroke Mercenaries Boss: The Fearsome Five Minikit: Dinosaur Beast Boy Red Brick: Super Friends Characters Unlocked: Beast Boy Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Mammoth, Jinx, Psimon, Gizmo. Mission Five: Family Matters Deathstroke has gone to Tamaran to get the last piece of the bomb. Looks like Starfire is going to have to have a "talk" with her sister. True Hero: 30,000 Playable Characters: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Starfire. Playable Vehicles: T-Ship Enemies: Tamaranian Star Fighters, Deathstroke Mercenaries Bosses: Tamaranian Battle Cruiser, Blackfire. Minikit: Tamaranian Battle Cruiser Red Brick: Pew Pew Characters Unlocked: Starfire Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Tamaranian Citizen, Blackfire. Vehicles Unlocked: T-Ship Vehicles Unlocked for Purchase: Tamaranian Star Fighter, Tamaranian Battle Cruiser. Mission Six: Tower Takeover The bomb is complete, and Deathstroke has taken over Titans Tower! Time to take back the tower! True Hero: 35,000 Playable Characters: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Miss Martian. Enemies: Deathstroke Mercenaries Bosses: Jericho, Deathstroke, Doctor Light. Minikit: Titans Tower Red Brick: Disguises Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Deathstroke Mercenary, Jericho, Deathstroke, Doctor Light. Vehicles Unlocked for Purchase: T-Car Chapter Three: The Return of Amazo Professor Ivo and Felix Faust plan to use their piece of Apokaliptian technology to give Amazo the powers of every hero on Earth. Anyone not currently on a mission is needed to stop them. Mission One: Mayhem at the Museum Felix Faust has hired the Injustice Gang to help him steal an ancient artifact from the Metropolis Museum! Time to make sure this malevolent magician doesn't mess with the museum! True Hero: 10,000 Playable Characters: Martian Manhunter, Zatanna. Enemies: Amazoids, Convicts, Demons. Bosses: Copperhead, Ragdoll, Silver Banshee, Bolt, Rainbow Raider. Minikit: Mona Lisa Red Brick: Score x4 Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Copperhead, Ragdoll, Silver Banshee, Bolt, Rainbow Raider. Mission Two: Mind Games Felix is at the Hall of Justice to steal the Monolith of Evil! Be careful, there are probably a few other villains with him. True Hero: 15,000 Playable Characters: Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, The Atom. Enemies: Ghosts, Demons, Convicts. Bosses: The Key, Doctor Destiny. Minikit: Hall of Justice Red Brick: Ghost Town Characters Unlocked: The Atom Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Ghost, The Key, Doctor Destiny. Mission Three: Riot on the Red Planet The last artifact Felix needs is on Mars. Unfortunately, he's released Ma'alefa'ak and the White Martians as a distraction. True Hero: 20,000 Playable Characters: Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, The Atom. Playable Vehicles: Javelin Enemies: Martian Fighters, White Martian Soldiers. Bosses: White Martian Mothership, Ma'alefa'ak. Minikit: Mars Red Brick: Alien Invasion Characters Unlocked for Purchase: White Martian Soldier, Ma'alefa'ak. Vehicles Unlocked: Javelin Vehicles Unlocked for Purchase: Martian Fighter, White Martian Mothership. Mission Four: London Bridge is Falling Down Professor Ivo has gone to London with Plastique and Killer Frost to collect the piece of Apokaliptian technology. Firestorm and Blue Beetle I are there to make sure no one gets hurt. True Hero: 25,000 Playable Characters: Firestorm, Blue Beetle I. Enemies: Amazoids Bosses: Plastique, Killer Frost. Minikit: London Bridge Red Brick: Slow Motion Characters Unlocked: Firestorm, Blue Beetle I. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: British Soldier, Ronnie Raymond, Professor Stein, Plastique, Killer Frost. Vehicles Unlocked for Purchase: Double-decker Bus Mission Five: When Opposites Attack Ivo's next stop is Kord Industries. The other beetle is there to help figure out what's going on. True Hero: 30,000 Playable Characters: Firestorm, Blue Beetle I, Blue Beetle II. Enemies: Convicts, Amazoids. Boss: The Crime Syndicate Minikit: The Crime Syndicate Red Brick: Backwards Controls Characters Unlocked: Blue Beetle II Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Scientist, Ultraman, Owlman, Superwoman, Johnny Quick, Power Ring. Mission Six: The Power of Amazo The League has tracked Faust and Ivo to a secret base in the middle of the ocean. Bring down Amazo before Faust completes his spell. True Hero: 35,000 Playable Characters: Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, The Atom, Firestorm, Blue Beetle I, Blue Beetle II. Enemies: Amazoids, Convicts, Demons. Bosses: Amazo, Felix Faust, Ultra Amazo. Minikit: The Justice League Red Brick: Comic Book Mode Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Amazoid, Professor Ivo, Amazo, Felix Faust. Chapter Four: In Blackest Night Sinestro and Solomon Grundy plan to use their piece of Apokaliptian technology to bring back the Black Lantern Corps. They need to be stopped before they start a zombie apocalypse that spreads across the universe! Mission One: New Atlantis Major Disaster and the Shark have created a giant tsunami to distract Green Lantern II while Solomon Grundy looks for a Black Lantern ring. Major Disaster needs to be stopped before he turns Coast City into a new Atlantis! True Hero: 10,000 Playable Characters: Green Lantern II, John Stewart. Enemies: Sinestro Corps Members Bosses: The Shark, Major Disaster. Minikit: Coast City Red Brick: Collect Ghost Studs Characters Unlocked: John Stewart Characters Unlocked for Purchase: The Shark, Major Disaster. Mission Two: Sapphire and Gold Sinestro has tricked Carol Ferris into becoming Star Sapphire and helping Goldface take over Ferris Aircraft! Stop Goldface and try not to hurt Carol. True Hero: 15,000 Playable Characters: Green Lantern II, John Stewart, Guy Gardner. Enemies: Sinestro Corps Members, Zamarons. Bosses: Goldface, Star Sapphire. Minikit: Fighter Jet Red Brick: Golden Citizens Characters Unlocked: Guy Gardner Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Janitor, Fighter Pilot, Zamaron, Goldface, Star Sapphire, Carol Ferris. Vehicles Unlocked for Purchase: Fighter Jet Mission Three: No One Escapes Kyle Rayner and Kilowog have been captured by the Manhunters. Time to wreck some robots. True Hero: 20,000 Playable Characters: Kyle Rayner, Kilowog. Playable Vehicles: Green Lantern Ship Enemies: Manhunters Bosses: Manhunter Base, Doctor Polaris. Minikit: Manhunter Red Brick: Micro Heroes Characters Unlocked: Kyle Rayner, Kilowog. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Manhunter, Doctor Polaris. Vehicles Unlocked: Green Lantern Ship Vehicles Unlocked for Purchase: Mini Manhunter Base Mission Four: Battle of the Corps While Kyle and Kilowog were busy dealing with the Manhunters, the Red and Orange Lantern Corps declared war on the Blue Lanterns! Saint Walker is there to help. True Hero: 25,000 Playable Characters: Kyle Rayner, Kilowog, Saint Walker. Enemies: Red Lantern Corps Members, Orange Lantern Corps Members. Bosses: Larfleeze, Atrocitus. Minikit: Green Lantern Battery Red Brick: Corps War Characters Unlocked: Saint Walker Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Red Lantern Corps Member, Orange Lantern Corps Member, Blue Lantern Corps Member, Larfleeze, Dex Starr, Atrocitus. Category:LEGO Category:Batman Category:Video games Category:Justice League Category:Wonder Woman Category:The Flash Category:DC Comics Category:Green Lantern Category:Aquaman Category:Teen Titans